Blue Butterfly
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: sweet devil!AU usuk, Arthurs always been rejected by Alfred. its only a matter of time before the red headed demon snaps and does the unthinkable. rated T for Language! USUK! one-shot!


"Alfred!" A red haired demon flew at him, and he quickly sidestepped so the demon hit a pillar. "Owwww! Why'd you do that Alfie?" The black haired demon sighed "because I didn't want you to me Arthur" the smaller red head, green eyed demon pouted. "You never let me touch you! Why?!" Alfred sighed again, "because I don't like you Arthur. Henceforth don't touch me!" Again the smaller demon pouted "But why? Why don't you like me?!" Alfred growled in frustration.

When would Arthur get it?! Alfred was a gluttony, sloth, and pride demon, and Arthur... well he really didn't know but he swore Arthur was a lust demon. The way Arthur was pratically jumped every time he walked and was begged for sex, or he gave the begging... 'the filthy little slut, always trying to get a bit of my American Florida! I'm sick and tired of him!' Arthur still sat against the pillar pouting but his tail was snaking up Alfred's thigh.

He grabbed it and squeezed it hard, a loud yelp from Arthur had him release scowled "What the bloody hell was that for?! That hurt!" Alfred smirked "that's for trying to get in my pants all the time damn slut." Arthur's scowl fell quickly at his words. He glared up at Alfred, "Is that really what you think of me?!" He spat at the taller demon. Alfred's eyes widened at how Arthur's voice sounded. "Wha-" Arthur cut him off, "You know what forget about it you BLOODY DICK!" The red head demon stormed off, Alfred noticed his tail wasn't moving but hanging limply and dripping red. To bad he didn't notice the tears that fell from Arthur's eyes. 'Good ridence to that stalker!'

The black haired demon snorted in satisfaction and flew off. Arthur sat in his home crying, his tail was still broken. 'Almost as broken as my non-existent heart' he thought. 'Why do I even love him?!' Demons were allowed to love, only another demon and they had, HAD to be soul mates, lest the devil find out and punish them. Arthur sobbed loudly again, 'maybe... maybe I could just disappear, its not hard to do. Alfred doesn't want you, he thinks your a bloody slut' his chest heaved with the weight of his thoughts on him. Demons, they were immortal unless they decided to end their life, which had only happened twice in all demonic history. Arthur was a lust demon, but even lust demons had soul mates, only because they loved sexual intercourse they were deemed the unmateable. Alfred seemed different from the rest, he did talk to Arthur and he tried to protect him when other demons came and practically tried to rape him for sex, all because they thought he was a lust demon, and they were right.

Arthur got up still sobbing and looked in his dresser near his bed and pulled out a press dried blue butterfly. The butterfly that Alfred had given him as his birthday present, Arthur smiled a sad, sad smile. "Goodbye to hope, good bye to love, goodbye to you my dear, its my choice to now go alone forever in the fields of dispair" Arthur's voice cracked slightly. The way for a demon to kill themselves is, find something precious that their soul mate or possible soul mate gave them, and recite the words.

Arthur sobbed even louder when he saw the butterfly catch on fire with the blue of Alfred's eyes. "Th-this proves it then, He really was my soul mate and he doesn't want me." Arthur choked back another sob as he noticed that his finger tip was begging to fade very slowly. It takes a few days for the process to be complete so Arthur just fell to his knees and sobbed, cradling the burning blue butterfly and fell asleep sobbing. Alfred, was sitting on a metal platform fiddling with some metal toy the devil himself had given his favorite demon. "Goodbye to hope, goodbye to love, goodbye to you my dear, its my choice to now go alone forever in the fields of dispair" Alfred's head shot up alarmed at the words he had just heard. 'Those are the words we say when we want to kill ourselves?! Why is someone trying to kill themself? They probably just want to go down in history as the third demon to do it.'

Alfred was so caught up in his thoughts he diddnt hear the sound of wings beating coming closer and closer to him. "Tsk, tsk, I truely am ashamed that you are my favorite demon you know l'amerique?" Alfred looked up lazly at Satan, or Francis Bonnefoy. "Hey Francy pants! How's it going dude?" Alfred grinned up at Francis' floating figure. Francis sighed "not well mon petit, my favorite demon's soul mate has just started the suicidal ritual! All because of mine is to stupid to relize it!" Alfred laughed nervously "ha ha, dude! I'm not so stupid I'd ignore my own mate's feelings!" Francis shook his head sadly "non, you do not Alfred... not if he is a feisty British red headed demon called Arthur"

Alfred felt his eyes widen "haahaha! Funny joke man! That slut's a lust demon and everyone knows they can't have soul mates! Besides I don't love that douche!" Francis growled and waved his hand in front of Alfred showing an image of Arthur in his house. "There! Do you see mon petit?! Do you see what you have done?! Do you see Arthur fading?! Go save him! go help him!" Alfred felt his heart break in pieces as he watched Arthur collapse with the burning butterfly he had given him when they were children. Alfred thought of what they were like back then

... "Alfie! Look! Look what I found!" The young seven year old looking Demon turned around with a bright smile on his face. "hiyah Artie! Whatcha got there?" The smaller red headed demon smiled up at him and held out a dead blue butterfly. Alfred smiled even more "Good job Artie! I'm proud of you! Here let me see it Kay?" Arthur smiled and nodded handing Alfred the butterfly, Alfred thanked him and spread it open and pressed hard on it. Alfred used his body heat to press dry it and he picked it up after two minutes and handed it to the still smiling Arthur who looked up at in wonder. "What's this Alfie?" Alfred laughed "I press dried the butterfly for you! Its so you remember that no matter what, I'll always be there for you!" Arthur hugged Alfred "thank you so much Alfred! I love you!" Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur back "love ya to Artie!"...

Alfred gasped in horror with relization of what he had just done to Arthur. He called him a slut, he broke his tail, he even broke one of his wings once when Arthur had Actually gotten to his fly. "What the fuck have I done?!" Alfred got up and flew off towards Arthur's home. Francis smirked slightly "ahhh l'amour" . When Alfred got to Arthur's cave he ran inside it to find that Arthur was nearly all the way faded,

"What the fuck?! I thought it was supposed to take a few days not a few hours!" Arthur screamed in agony as his wings began to fade. Alfred panicked and ran over to Arthur. "Arthur? Arthur?! I'm so,so,so sorry! I never meant any of it! Your not a slut! Your a incredibly sexy demon that I want to spend the rest of my life with! Please just don't leave me!" Alfred looked at the crumpled and burning butterfly in Arthur's hand. "Artie, I promised you. And I'm broke it, I'm so sorry! I love you!"

Arthur turned towards Alfred with what little left of his body "Alfred... I love you too." Alfred smiled brightly and crashed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur kissed back and moaned,"Alfred! I love you!" The black haired demon licked his lips and dug in. Arthur was fine after Alfred finished with him. They now live happily together, sure they still bicker but they don't try to kill each other.


End file.
